Doble personalidad
by karicasak
Summary: Me encantaba y estaba obsesionada con él. Jamás me pregunté porque tenía los ojos violeta y dorados a la vez
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Autor:

Por el momento escribo esto porque no me ha dejado dormir tranquilamente.

No he olvidado las otras historias pero mi vida ha sido tan caótica que no he tenido cabeza para darles la atención que se merecen, especialmente "Te deseo lo suficiente"

Pero dado a que estoy obsesionada con Kenshin y Kaoru y que tengo la mente sucia escribí esto para sacarlo de mi sistema.

En base a su opinión sabre si lo continuo o no. Mientras tanto, sientanse tranquilas que es un oneshot

Dicho esto. Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kenshin no son míos, la historia con sus errores de ortografía, gramática, fallas de contexto y el lemon es mío

(para mis penas y mis alegrías :3)

Capítulo único

Debí haber imaginado que había algo extraño en Kenshin la primera vez que lo vi.

Confieso que lo que me atrajo fue su cabello rojo, intenso como el fuego y esos ojos violetas hacían una combinación poco común y atrayente tanto para mí como para las otras chicas de la escuela.

En mi afán de estar cerca de él, que se fijara en mi encontré la biblioteca. Aburrida al principio para después encontrar su encanto. Verán, nunca fui muy estudiosa pero el estar rodeada de libros y viendo que los demás estaban concentrados y estudiando hizo que yo también estudiara. Lo que me gustaba más de ese lugar es que era un repelente para el club de admiradoras de Kenshin.

Nunca estaba más cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Kenshin. Pero una tarde mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Era un viernes en la tarde y el piso de la biblioteca estaba vacío pero las cosas de Kenshin estaban en el escritorio de su cubo de estudio. Me levanté de mi lugar para estirarme y caminar un poco cuando escuché quejidos y murmullos de una de las esquinas de la biblioteca, en la sección de los libros abandonados.

Tenía miedo y curiosidad, sabía de que eran los ruidos, no era ingenua. Me fui acercando a paso lento, tratando de no hacer ruido triste fue mi sorpresa y mi decepción al ver que Tomoe, la zorra de la escuela estaba dándole sexo oral a Kenshin. Vi la satisfacción y el placer en su rostro su puño en el cabello de ella para que lo tuviera más profundo mientras que la otra mano se apoyaba en los estantes de los libros.

Ahí estaba el, "el amor de mi vida", el objeto de todas mis fantasías recibiendo placer de alguien que no era yo y la definición del príncipe azul murió ahí. Lo miré con coraje, con ira, decidí alejarme y no seguir viendo más eso. Al voltear mi mano empujó unos libros, cayendo al piso, el ruido hizo que Kenshin abriera los ojos, me miró, sus ojos eran… ¿dorados? Apretó más el puño para evitar que Tomoe se detuviera y siguiera con sus menesteres "Sigue, estoy a punto de llegar" le dijo. Lo miré y sentí asco hacia él, para variar el muy maldito se sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

Lo miré por última vez para salir corriendo pero alcancé a escuchar que llegó al placer y terminó en Tomoe.

A partir de eso me alejé de él y me enfoqué en los estudios. Seguía estudiando en la biblioteca pero me iba hasta el último piso para evitar la confrontación con Kenshin. Me cruzaba en ocasiones con él en los pasillos pero trataba de no mirarlo. A veces traía lentes, otras ocasiones me miraba pero le volteaba la cara, sentía su roce al cruzar y no me gustaba porque me estremecía, no podía olvidar y por eso al final decidí esconderme de él para no encararlo.

Esta situación duró tres meses hasta que supe algo que jamás me imaginé que fuera a pasar .

"Kaoru, Kaoru despierta. En 10 minutos cierran la biblioteca" escuché que alguien me decía mientras trataba de despertarme.

La voz y su aroma eran inconfundibles hizo que me despertara de mi sueño con un sobresalto al ver quien era, quería que la tierra me tragara: Kenshin.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunté. El me miró extrañado y ¿preocupado? "Subí por un libro y te vi dormir, no quería que te quedaras sola en la biblioteca". En lo que me hablaba, guardé mis cosas en la mochila para levantarme "Gracias por despertarme, debo irme" Iba a irme cuando tomó mi mano para detenerme "Espera, ¿cómo te vas a ir?" me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con suavidad. Lo miré extrañada, no entendía porque se portaba así conmigo.

"En camión" contesté "alcanzo a tomar la última salida" no me soltaba. "Yo te llevo, tengo coche, y me gustaría llevarte" El violeta de sus ojos era intenso, quise aceptar pero recordé el incidente con Tomoe, enojándome. Decidida me solté de su agarre y lo miré "No gracias y ya debo irme" Me voltee y me fui corriendo.

Corrí sin detenerme hasta la parada del camión. En 5 minutos pasaría el camión. Me senté en la fría banca para recuperar el aliento para que mi corazón se calmara.

El camión se iba acercando a la parada cuando escuché el chirrido de llantas. Un coche negro deportivo se detuvo enfrente de mí. Abrieron la puerta y era Kenshin. Me sobresalté, no podía moverme, Kenshin aprovechó que estaba en completo shock para tomar mis cosas y arrastrarme al coche.

Me subió y reaccioné tarde, ya que traté de bajar pero él no me dejó ya que apretó el cinturón de seguridad "¿Kenshin, qué haces? Déjame ir" le grité pero no hizo caso. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, se subió rápido al coche para pegarme al respaldo, tomar mi cara para que lo mirara; sus ojos eran dorados y estaba molesto " Kaoru, koishi. Te dije que yo te llevaba" En eso sonó su celular "nos vemos en el departamento" dijo. Colgó, para después pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo rechinando las llantas.

Tengo miedo. Kenshin maneja como si fuera un corredor de carreras de alta velocidad. Mis ojos están cerrados, temo abrirlos porque sé que si lo hago me marearé y vomitaré en la guantera del coche. Quizá debo hacer eso, eso haría que él se moleste, detenga el coche dándome la oportunidad de escapar.

Tardé más tiempo en pensarlo que en hacerlo ya que el coche se detuvo estrepitosamente. "Abre los ojos koishi, hemos llegado" Abro los ojos y sus labios están a poco de rozar los míos, mi cuerpo traicionero reacciona al querer acercarse. El me mira burlón y se aleja "No desesperes koishi, muy pronto vas a sentir el placer" Lo miro sin creerlo, mi cara está toda roja y siento una calidez en mi interior.

Baja del coche, lo rodea y abre mi puerta, vuelve acercarse a mí para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad. Yo estoy pegada al respaldo del coche pero él quiere seguir jugando y siento su lengua en mi cuello. Suelto un gemido "eres sensible, me encanta". Me molesta su actitud, lo empujo y se aleja, bajo del coche para correr y me da alcance. "No pequeña, mi departamento está acá" De un impulso me carga, me sacudo pero no sirve de nada me tiene bien agarrada "Bájame" le grito "¿Qué te crees?, Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Idiota" Siento sus manos acariciar mis piernas "No sabes cómo me enciende tu actitud"

No entiendo a Kenshin, un momento es amable y al siguiente se porta todo altanero e irrespetuoso. No puedo creer que me haya sentido atraída a él.

Le sigo gritando que me baje sin resultado mientras entramos al elevador, del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una tarjeta y la introduce a la ranura del elevador, las puertas se cierran y tararea la canción de fondo, me molesta mucho que sepa cantar achhh!

Se detiene el elevador y se abren las puertas. Salimos del elevador y me baja, alcanzo a llegar al elevador pero las puertas se cierran, presiono el botón en vano ya que el elevador no abre. "Koishi, necesitas la tarjeta también para que suba el elevador" El escucharlo hace que me voltee para verlo que en su mano izquierda tiene la tarjeta.

Se acerca a mí para tomar mi mano pero me alejo, insiste hasta tomarme la muñeca y arrastrarme al sofá "Hermanito, ya llegamos!" grita ¿Qué, tiene un hermano? ¿No se supone que era hijo único?

Me sienta en el sofá y él se sienta frente a mí en la mesa central, abraza mis piernas con las suyas evitando escapar. Escucho pasos de alguien acercarse volteo y de la impresión casi me desmayo. No puede ser!

De mi lado izquierdo siento a alguien acercarse volteo y lo miro. No puede ser! Pero si es Kenshin, pero… Este Kenshin se sienta a lado del Kenshin altanero. Estoy impresionada que no puedo hablar. Sus ojos son color violeta, me miran con intensidad "Kaoru, sé que esto te sorprende pero no encontramos otra forma de que supieras mi… nuestro secreto" Toma mi mano y la acaricia tiernamente. Mientras siento unos dedos acariciar mi rodilla, dándome descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, sé que es el otro Kenshin. Por fin reacciono "Pero ¿cómo?... ¿Por qué?"

Contesta el Kenshin altanero "El cómo es cuestión genética" se rie para después ponerse serio "El por qué no es importante ahorita koishi. Te traje aquí porque quiero… queremos que seas nuestra"

"¿Qué?" le grito. El otro Kenshin le dice "Hermano…", "No Kenshin" contesta el de los ojos dorados, "estoy deseándola desde hace mucho tiempo, más desde aquella ocasión que me vio en la biblioteca y sé que tienes más tiempo que yo suspirando por ella, esperando hacerla tuya… nuestra"

Kenshin, el de los ojos violetas, me voltea a ver, con intensidad afirmándome que lo que dijo su hermano era verdad pero dura un instante porque volteó a ver a su hermano para reclamarle por haber confesado algo tan privado para él. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé viendo a la nada tratando de asimilar todo lo que está pasando. No es uno, son dos, su color de ojos es diferente, pero como… ¿por qué nunca lo noté?, la cicatriz es la misma, visten igual y los dos me desean que es lo que más me impresiona ya que desde hace mucho tiempo quería estar con Kenshin pero jamás pensé que el sintiera, que los dos sintieran lo mismo. Regreso a la realidad cuando la conversación se convierte en discusión, hablando más fuerte casi gritando. De pronto comienzo a recordar y acaricio la mano del Kenshin altanero, el que me dice koishi, haciendo que los dos dejen de hablar para mirarme y tener su atención

"Tu usas lentes para que nadie note tus ojos dorados". No pregunto, estoy afirmando. "Tú eras quien estaba con Tomoe en la biblioteca", no él señalando a su hermano. El de los ojos dorados me mira con intensidad, toma mi mano y mordisquea mi dedo índice, asiente con la cabeza para después decirme "no sabía porque le gustabas a mi hermano hasta aquella ocasión que en vez de ver tu tristeza, vi el coraje y el deseo en tu interior. El ver tu decepción me hizo darme cuenta de mi error y desde aquella vez que tengo tantas ganas de besarte y hacerte mía que no habrá poder humano y ni siquiera mi hermano que evite que lo logre esta noche" Sus palabras me hicieron que me ruborizara, me temblaran las piernas y me quedara sin respiración. Quise hacerme la dura pero no pude, después de eso apenas tuve la entereza de no decir nada y ver al de los ojos violetas que me miraba con la misma pasión que su hermano.

Volteo con el otro Kenshin. "Tú estabas hace rato en la biblioteca,¿ no es verdad?, Tú eres quien muerdes el borrador del lapicero cuando estás muy concentrado" El se sorprende por lo que le digo pero su mirada inspira ternura, toma mi otra mano para besar mi palma, eso me hace estremecer "Kaoru, tú te muerdes la lengua cuando estás concentrada leyendo un libro y lo haces de una manera que me atrae hacia ti como un imán, siempre debo golpearme la cabeza para poder reaccionar antes de ir a ti y besarte con locura"

No sé que decir ante esto, yo le atraía a Kenshin no puedo pensar, ni tener lógica y claridad sobre todo cuando los dos continúan acariciándome abarcando más y más. Siento sus manos en mis piernas, en la parte interna de las rodillas haciendo que siente cosas que jamás he sentido: deseo, placer, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos para intentar sentir más. Siento que uno de ellos está a mi lado, su respiración en mi oreja, mordisquea mi lóbulo su mano en mi vientre tratando de abrir los botones de mi camisa, siento su boca en mi cuello y me lame continuando con sus caricias para regresar a mordisquear mi oreja. Al mismo tiempo siento otras manos en mis piernas, siento el rose que se acerca a mi interior y una calidez nueva para mi en mi centro. De pronto tengo miedo, lo que me hace abrir los ojos para mirarlos y tratar de entrar en razón.

" No puedo, no debo, esto no está bien" Quiero zafarme de ellos pero no me dejan, uno de ellos me besa en los labios, me recarga al respaldo del sofá, sus manos en mi cuello mientras que el otro me quita la blusa acariciando mi pecho sobre el brassiere blanco de encaje. Quiero y no quiero que se detengan, quien me besa mordisquea mi labio para tener acceso siento su lengua dentro de mí. Eso hace que gane el deseo sobre la razón. Desde hace tiempo quería estar así, pero nunca pensé que fueran a ser dos.

Ahora siento labios y aliento en mi pecho, me mordisquea y me lame un pecho mientras acaricia el otro, gimo aún y cuando me sigue besando. Estoy encendida, no quiero que paren, quiero saber quien me besa y quien me acaricia cuando siento caricias y besos en mi estómago, en mis piernas y en mi interior.

"Tan hermosa, tan receptiva" escucho que dice uno cuando introduce un dedo dentro de mí, no puedo evitar sentir y gritar "Ah, ah mmh" "Te sientes estrecha amor" Escucho cuando Kenshin me besa mientras el otro me sigue acariciando en mi centro. La intensidad y el calor en mi interior aumenta y no puedo evitar sentir más grito y gimo a la vez, derramo lágrimas "por favor" les digo a los dos "Así koishi, llega, termina por mí" eso hace que grite más para sentir mi primer orgasmo, algo que nunca pensé que fuera a experimentar con él.

Esto supera mis fantasías. Estoy agotada y completamente desnuda, uno de ellos, el de los ojos violeta me carga. "Ahora iremos a la habitación" lo abrazo y llegamos ahí para dejarme en la cama. Veo como los dos se desnudan. Los dos tienen cicatrices y quemaduras en su espalda, voltean y los veo completamente desnudos. Me ruborizo y me quiero esconder debajo de las sábanas, jamás había visto un hombre desnudo en vivo, siempre en fotografías o videos. No puedo evitar pensar que no les voy a poder dar placer. Veo que traen puesto un condón. Se acercan a mi para volver a besarme y acariciarme. Lo que siento es fuerte, intenso, respondo a sus caricias, atraigo uno hacia mi para besarlo mientras el otro desciende a mi centro para besarme.

Es mucho lo que siento y es tan intenso que vuelvo a llegar, "Estás lista amor" uno se pone detrás de mi, me acomoda en su pecho mientras el otro se acomoda en medio de mis piernas, es el de los ojos violeta "Esto sólo dolerá un momento" me besa para después sentir como entra lentamente en mi "Eres tan bella y tan estrecha" Mientras lo siento más en mi interior más me duele, grito del dolor pero el otro Kenshin, de los ojos dorados me besa y acaricia mi pecho con sus dos manos. Sus caricias hacen que el dolor se me pase para sentir placer "Así koishi, siente" me dice en susurros. El otro Kenshin comienza a moverse con lentitud y yo siento placer, quien está dentro de mi toma mis manos como soporte para tomar impulso, el ritmo es lento al principio pero va en aumento, gimo, me muevo "Si… así, más… se siente bien" Escucho gemir al otro Kenshin, vuelvo a perder el sentido de saber quién es quien. El ritmo se acelera más, siento que voy a llegar, las caricias en mi pecho no se detienen hasta que vuelvo a sentir el placer absoluto y los labios de Kenshin en los míos. No me dan descanso ya que al que siento ahora es el kenshin de los ojos dorados, mientras el otro besa mis caderas y lame mi ombligo. Escucho su voz "koshi, así koishi, tan húmeda, yo sé que esto te encanta" y es así, me encanta y quiero sentirlo más en mi interior. El de los ojos violetas acaricia mi clítoris mientras me besa, los dos toman turnos para besarme en los labios y mordisquear mi pecho comienzo a decir "Si, así Kenshin" cuando el de los ojos dorados disminuye el ritmo se acerca a mi oreja, siento su aliento "Battousai, koshi. Cuando esté así dentro de ti me dirás Battousai si no quieres recibir un castigo" me dice para después mordisquearme los labios. Comienza a moverse más rápido, el de los ojos violeta vuelve a besarme "amor, yo soy kenshin" para después introducir su lengua en mis labios jugando con mi interior al mismo tiempo que Battousai está en mi. El calor se intensifica, mis sentidos se expanden "Battousai, ahhh" grito más fuerte, las caricias de kenshin y el ritmo de Battousai en mi centro hacen de que sienta placer otra vez. Siento que Battousai llega también, se pone sobre mí para besarme, se detiene para darle espacio a Kenshin para que también me bese. Uno de ellos, se levanta de la cama para ir al baño, escucho el correr del agua. Regresa y trae una toalla húmeda se acomoda entre mis piernas y comienza a limpiarme con tanta calma y reverencia, como si yo fuera un gran tesoro. El otro toma otra toalla para secarme, soy sensible a sus caricias, vuelvo a reaccionar pero estoy agotada. Los dos me miran con pasión y deseo, se que quieren volver a estar en mí pero también noto su preocupación. Tiran las toallas en el piso para después acomodarse a mi lado, me cubren con la manta y con sus brazos. Es la primera vez que me siento protegida, mimada. Los dos me acarician los brazos, mi rostro, cruzan sus piernas con las mías. Si esto es un sueño, no quiero que nadie me despierte.

Los dos me dejan descansar un tiempo para después volver, la promesa de Battousai se cumple varias veces y Kenshin también es codicioso conmigo y con mi placer.

Es en los ratos de descanso que conozco más su historia, porque por protección deben aparentar ser uno sólo y como de ser juego un juego de niños llegó a volverse serio cuando atentaron contra ellos y que en un intento de secuestro, quemaron la casa, lograron salir pero con quemaduras en su cuerpo siendo Battousai el más dañado. Por eso su padre optó por declararlo muerto quedando un sólo Kenshin. "Mi verdadero nombre es Shinta" me susurró Kenshin al oído para después besarme. " ¿Y la cicatriz?" pregunté Kenshin fue quien me respondió "Shinta se lo hizo al pelear con el ex novio de Tomoe, para seguir con la farsa me tuve que hacer la misma cicatriz" acaricié la cicatriz de Kenshin para después besarlo. Los miré a los dos "¿es malo sentir algo por los dos?" "¿Qué sientes koishi?" preguntó Battoussai mientras me acariciaba "atracción, deseo, amor" contesté. Los dos me miraron y contestaron al mismo tiempo "yo siento lo mismo" para seguir amándonos hasta el amanecer.

Desde entonces hemos estado juntos. Nadie ha notado que son dos, su secreto sigue a salvo entre pocos. El club de admiradoras de Kenshin se deshizo desde que me amenazaron y recibieron una advertencia de Battousai de dejarme tranquila.

Los libros de la sección abandonada de la biblioteca son testigos del placer que siento al estar con uno u otro, juegan conmigo, me incitan a portarme mal y yo acepto. Estoy con el origen de mi placer y felicidad y lo tengo por partida doble.

FIN

(ustedes deciden si quieren la versión del... los kenshin jojo)


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un one shot por halloween y mi mente cochambrosa.

Este es un Battoussai/ Kaoru.

Inspirada por la variedad de series de demonios, amores entre humanos y demonios. Pero, como éste es un oneshot decidí dejar de lado los dramas.

Sin más por el moment, disfruten.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos. La historia si y aparte tengo mucho frío.

Noches de libertad.

Los demonios son libres 3 noches al año. Libres de hacer y deshacer, de atraer a incautos a sus garras para arrastrarlos al infierno sin que sean juzgados y amenazados por las legiones de ángeles comandados por el supremo.

El supremo, así se refería Battoussai a su padre que lo mandó al infierno por rebelarse y luchar contra él después de que su padre creara a la humanidad.

¿Cómo era posible que su padre, creador y dador de vida de seres tan perfectos como los ángeles, cómo él se pusiera a crear a seres tan débiles, indefensos y estúpidos? Pero además, que a ellos les diera el regalo más absoluto que ningún ángel había podido tener: libre albedrío.

Ese libre albedrío que él deseaba, él siendo uno de sus hijos tan hermosos, que su nombre significaba la estrella de la mañana y el portador de la luz no tenía libre albedrío.

Ese libre albedrío lo encadenó al infierno, a él y a varios de sus hermanos que lo apoyaron en la rebelión y que se convirtieron en demonios al entrar en contacto con el infierno. Mientras que él estaba condenado a castigar las almas que llegaban ahí. Al principio detestó hacerlo, un ser superior cuidando y castigando a seres que para él eran como cucarachas; después, encontró el gusto y lo disfrutó. El era dios en el infierno, todos estaban a su merced pero ahora estaba fastidiado.

Milenios después de que su padre lo exiliara al infierno se le fue concedido libertad por 3 noches. Los humanos le decían el mes de los muertos. Como se divirtieron el y sus vasallos cuando pudieron salir la primera vez. Muertes, enfermedades, sangre y placeres ocultos abundaron en la Tierra; una noche más y la humanidad hubiera sido diezmada decía él desde esa primera vez.

Después con el pasar de los tiempos no tuvo necesidad de tal cosa, la humanidad se destruía por sí sola, poco tenía que ver sus vasallos en eso. Lo único que le molestaba era que siempre le echaban la culpa a él.

En sus 3 noches se dedicaba solamente a una cosa: tener sexo con cuanta mujer se le atravesara el camino. No importaba su físico o su condición, si él la quería la tenía hasta saciarse. Pero ocurrió lo inesperado, comenzó a tener una favorita: Tomoe.

El la conoció cuando ella tenía 17 años, la primera vez que fue suya no la dejó ir esas primeras 3 noches. Le hizo jurar a ella que no importara que esas 3 noches eran de él y a cambio le daría todo lo que ella quisiera: dinero, joyas, estabilidad, poder.

Al principio las cosas marcharon a pedir de boca, ella era una buena amante, dispuesta a concederle todos sus deseos alcanzando los dos placeres nunca antes imaginados. Ese círculo se repetía cada año durante 10 años pero Tomoe cometió, con mucha ironía, uno de los pecados favoritos de Battoussai: la vanidad.

El si lo notó, nunca lo dijo pero Tomoe en esos 10 años fue corrompiendo su alma, tomó venganza de aquellos que le hicieron daño a ella y su familia. Creó, junto con su hermano Enishi, un emporio de crimen organizado que llegó a extenderse por toda Asia y Europa, era la favorita del mismo demonio, nadie le podía hacer daño y se sentía inmortal a tal punto de rebelarse a él.

En el décimo año, en esas 3 noches, Battoussai fue a ella para seguir disfrutando de sus caricias y su sexo pero ella no se presentó a la cita. Battoussai lo tomó como una afrenta y fue a buscarla, la encontró en los brazos de un triste humano llamado Akira Kiyosato. Su furia fue incontenible; él, el gran rey y señor de los infiernos era cambiado por una cucaracha humana. ¡Malditos humanos! Pensó Battoussai descargando su coraje en Tomoe y Akira Kiyosato, sacó su espada hiriéndolos a los dos. Tomoe herida intentó convencer al demonio que la perdonara y le diera una segunda oportunidad. El la miró intensamente con sus ojos dorados para decirle "Para ti crearé un infierno personal, la afrenta que me hiciste no será perdonada ni en mil años. Te di todo, yo sólo te pedía 3 insulsas noches y ni siquiera pudiste cumplir eso. ¡Qué idiota soy! Me enamoré como un completo imbécil" y su espada la enterró en su corazón viendo como escapaba el alma de su cuerpo.

La vio morir y llamó a sus sirvientes Sanosue y Megumi, ellos se presentaron ante él

"Mi señor, estamos a sus órdenes" le contestaron los dos. El los miró para decirles. "Al infierno llegarán dos personas: Tomoe y Akira, trátenlos como se merecen y denles un castigo ejemplar" La felicidad de Megumi no se hizo esperar, odiaba con toda el alma a Tomoe por quitarle la atención de Battoussai "¿Por cuánto tiempo mi señor?", preguntó Sanosuke. Battoussai se rió sarcásticamente "Hasta que el infierno se congele" le dijo sabiendo lo que significaba esa frase. Era la primera vez que Sano escuchaba esa frase pero sabía que el castigo sería hasta que Dios perdonara a su hijo.

Sano y Megumi se retiraron del lugar con la velocidad del pensamiento. Battoussai se quedó ahí limpiando su espada de la sangre de la traicionera cuando escuchó un grito. Al voltear vio que Enishi corría hacía él para matarlo, le alcanzó a herir la mejilla izquierda formándole dos cortadas en forma de cruz. Harto de él comenzó a golpearlo dejando a Enishi tirado en el piso más vivo que muerto se acercó a él pero decidió no matarlo sino que lo haría sufrir. Lo tomó del cuello, se acercó a su oído y comenzó a contarle todos los castigos que sufriría su hermana en el infierno, con el pasar de los segundos Enishi se volvía loco del dolor y del coraje. Cuando Battoussai terminó con él estaba tirado en el piso, herido y con el cabello completamente blanco.

Battoussai no perdió el tiempo con sufrimientos, al año siguiente volvía a las andadas, ninguna mujer se le escapaba.

5 años de esa rutina y Battoussai estaba aburrido, andando por la zona de los bares de mala muerte entró a un antro de poca confianza, eso hacía cuando buscaba pelea, le ayudaba a desquitar energías y a quitarle unas cuantas almas a su padre.

Entró y se sentó en una mesa que tenía un poste en medio de ella. Un muchacho se acercó a él para dejarle la botana y preguntar por su bebida. El sacó un fajo de billetes como si nada, para entregárselo al joven "trae la mejor botella y la mejor mujer que tengan" le dijo. El muchacho se fue corriendo rápidamente. Al poco tiempo regresó con la mejor botella del ugar, un Jack Daniels de 100 años y una joven cubierta con ropa interior negra tapada con una tela transparente que más que cubrir mostraba sus atributos. La miró y quedó impresionado, en muchos años no había visto tal belleza cabello largo negro azabache, nariz pequeña, un cuerpo con las curvas en los lugares indicados, unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, labios color rojo fuego pero fueron sus ojos lo que le atrajeron más de un color azul profundo, como el mismo cielo del paraíso que en algunos momentos añoraba.

Ella lo miró temblorosa. Battoussai notó que le tenía miedo, él la tomó de la mano y la sentó a lado suyo, la miró con intensidad, ella nunca agachó la cabeza, eso le gustó de ella." ¿A qué nombre respondes hermosa?" ella le contestó "Jazmín" Si dijo él, ella huele a jazmín, a la flor que florece y libera su aroma en las noches pero no era ese su nombre pero no importaba, en estas 3 noches sabría su nombre. "¿Qué te hace tan especial para que te hayan traído ante mí, sabes que di bastante dinero, verdad?" La joven le contestó "soy virgen señor y éste es mi primer día" El la miró satisfecho, se enfocó en su pecho que sobresalía por el diminuto brassiere y le rozó la piel, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella hasta oler su cuello, ella parecía aceptar el acercamiento, le acarició lentamente "Bien, tú me servirás" le dijo al oído para después mordisquearlo. Tomó un trago de la botella de whisky para después besarla para que ella probara el whisky de sus labios.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendida por las acciones de este hombre, jamás se imaginó que este fuera su primer beso, no era tierno, era violento e invasivo, con aroma a whisky y deseo. Ella se imaginó que su primer beso sería tierno, ligero, apenas un roce de labios, con un joven atractivo, pero gracias a su abuela ese deseo y muchos otros se vendrían abajo esa noche. Ella era besada por un hombre más grande que ella, de cabello largo rojizo, ojos de color ámbar y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla. Ella dejó de ser inocente en ese instante para darle paso a la joven que comenzaría a perder su alma e inocencia con cada hombre que la poseyera.

Battoussai no perdió el tiempo, después de besarla se levantó, tomando la muñeca de ella dispuesto a disfrutar esas prometidas 3 noches de libertad fue detenido antes de salir de la puerta con la joven. El dueño del bar, un hombre grande y feo le tapaba la puerta con la sonrisa podrida le dijo "La mercancía no sale de este lugar, si la va usar le invito a uno de nuestros privados, claro que el costo es mayor ya que lo que tiene entre sus manos es una joya de gran valor para nosotros" Battoussai lo miró con odio ya que observó como ese hombre miraba a la que iba a ser su amante con lujuria y eso lo enfureció, si alguien iba a disfrutar ese pecado era él. Volteó a mirar a la joven para acercarse a ella e hipnotizarla "duerme" cayendo ella entre sus brazos. La recostó en un sillón sucio del lugar para después rápidamente sacar la espada y quitar la sonrisa del rostro de ese bastardo, aquel fue un baño de sangre y como se divirtió Battoussai descuartizando y desmembrando cuerpos. De esa masacre sólo quedó vivo el muchacho que lo atendió, estaba escondido detrás de la barra del bar, se acercó a él para preguntar "¿Cuántas mujeres tienen aquí?" "15, señor; todas drogadas y en contra de su voluntad" le contestó Battoussai rio sonoramente para mirar hacia el techo "Mira padre lo que hace tu libertad de albedrío, ahora resulta que yo soy un salvador" para después enseñar el dedo medio y dirigirse al joven nuevamente " De ahora en adelante soy tu jefe, como tal te ordeno las liberes y te asegures que estén sanas y salvas. Toma el fajo de billetes que te di antes, es más que suficiente para que te hagas una mejor vida" El joven lo miró asombrado "Gracias señor" para después arrodillarse "¿Quién es el dueño de todo esto?" le preguntó Battoussai, el joven entendió el significado de la pregunta "Enishi Yukishiro, señor" Battoussai estaba asombrado, el bastardo no perdía el tiempo. El demonio guardó su espada para dirigirse a la joven que estaba dormida, tenía varias salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro y piernas pero no eran de ella la tomó en brazos para dirigirse a la puerta completamente despejada, se detuvo por última vez y le dijo al joven.

"Yahiko, ya que salgas quema esta porquería de lugar" a lo que el joven abrió los ojos de par en par. Ese hombre era de peligro y se prometió servirle ciegamente, jamás atentaría ponerse en contra de un asesino que sabía su nombre sin jamás habérselo dicho.

Battoussai contempló a la joven que se encontraba dormida y desnuda en su cama. La había limpiado para quitarle las manchas de sangre, con gusto y placer acarició su cuerpo, besó su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo y su centro. Ella estaba en su trance pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de él. Era hora de despertarla, se acercó a su rostro para susurrar en sus labios "despierta jazmín" ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, el azul miraba el ámbar. Battoussai no perdió tiempo y la besó apasionadamente, ella aceptó, comenzó a corresponder y a resignarse, el demonio lo notó y se detuvo "te traje aquí para que pelearas, a mi no me agradan las mujeres dejadas" le tomó los brazos y los puso por encima de su cabeza "pelea, defiéndete" le dijo.

Algo en el interior de ella le hizo reaccionar y comenzó a zarandearse para zafarse de él Battoussai se rió "así pequeña, así" para después volver a besarla en los labios, al introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, ella respondió mordiéndolo encendiéndolo más y más. Con una mano sostuvo los brazos de ellas mientras que la otra descendía hasta estacionarse en medio de las piernas de ella e introdujo dos dedos, ella sintió la invasión y gritó liberando el labio mordido de Battoussai. Con destreza y cadencia acariciaba el interior de su jazmín, los gritos comenzaron a ser gemidos. El retiró sus dedos y los notó húmedos, casi estaba lista, un poco más pensó él. Los volvió a introducir más profundos, moviéndolos lentamente mientras que con un tercer dedo acariciaba su clítoris. Ella se retorcía, comenzaba a sentir placer, arqueaba la espalda para sentirlo más pero el se volvió a retirar.

Ella estaba desesperada, sentía calor en su interior, sus piernas temblaban pero quería más, no podía sentir eso. Ella estaba molesta y desilusionada de la vida, de su familia, de su abuela. Pero este hombre le estaba haciendo cosas que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara no pudo evitar decirle "más, por favor, te lo pido" "Sólo si me dices cómo te llamas" ella lo miró no quería decirle, ya le habían quitado todo solamente tenía su nombre como ancla para lidiar con su el triste futuro que le esperaba "Jazmín" le dijo a lo que Battoussai se molestó volviendo a introducir sus dedos con violencia los cuáles retiró cuando notó que ella iba a alcanzar el orgasmo "Te recomiendo pequeña que no me vuelvas a mentir, porque tu castigo será mucho peor y durará más tiempo que esto" la miró con intensidad y ella comenzó a soltar lágrimas, ahora si iba a perder todo "Kaoru, señor, me llamo Kaoru" Battoussai, satisfecho con la respuesta, volvió a darle placer con sus dedos tocando un lugar que hizo que ella explotara de placer experimentando su primer orgasmo. El retiró sus dedos completamente húmedos de la esencia de ella y los lamió. La miró y volvió a besarla con intensidad "yo soy Battoussai Kaoru, el demonio supremo Battoussai" Kaoru reaccionó besándolo pero ahora ella quería besarlo, ya no importaba nada había sentido tanto placer que no quería que terminara. Había tomado una decisión, disfrutaría esa noche y al siguiente día desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

"Ni lo pienses Kaoru" le dijo Battoussai, por 3 noches y sus días estás a mi completa voluntad y no te dejaré ir hasta no quedar satisfecho le dijo él a lo que se acomodó en sus piernas para introducirse en su interior. Kaoru reaccionó, gritando por el dolor que le provocaba la invasión. Battoussai sin perder el tiempo rompió la barrera de ella y comenzó a moverse, al inicio lento aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, ella lo tomaba como un guante, su calor lo estaba volviendo loco y estaba sintiendo más placer de lo que haya sentido nunca incluso con Tomoe. Se sentó en la cama llevándola con él, así él estaba más en su interior, ella lo sentía profundo, él le besó el cuello y mordisqueó sus senos, ella tomaba en puños sus cabellos rojizos gimiendo y gritando hasta que no pudo más y volvió a tener otro orgasmo, Battoussai no tardó mucho para liberarse en el interior de ella. El la miró, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso pero sabía que ella había alcanzado su placer, la volvió a besar pero ahora despacio, con ternura como diciéndole que esto apenas era el inicio de noches de placer. Ella comenzó a moverse y el volvía a estar listo para enseñarle a como dar y recibir placer.

Durante dos noches con sus días estuvieron conectados, él la conoció completamente, sabía donde tocarla para que su centro humedeciera. Él le enseño a ella como dar placer, como acariciar, como presionar su miembro. Battoussai disfrutó darle esa lección porque observó como Kaoru pasó del temor y la curiosidad a tomar la iniciativa. Esas dos noches él le dio rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales teniendo a Kaoru como una participante dispuesta y activa.

Al llegar la tercera noche Battoussai le quiso conceder un regalo. "Kaoru, si te dijera que a cambio de lo que me has dado te puedo conceder 3 deseos que pedirías" le dijo mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas. Ella lo miró, en su mirada brotaba un rayo de esperanza "Yo solamente tengo un deseo" le dijo. Battoussai se detuvo para mirarla, ahora si le daba curiosidad "¿Cuál es tu deseo?" le preguntó imaginándose respuestas como riqueza, poder o incluso libertad pero ella contrario a todo le dijo "Deseo que mates a mi abuela y a Enishi Yuishiro"

Battoussai la miró con profundidad "Kaoru, me debes dar algo a cambio" "¿Qué más quieres?" le dijo ella "Te di mi inocencia, mi virginidad e incluso mi nombre" Battoussai le dijo "Por lo que me pides pido tu alma" "Hecho" le contestó rápidamente Battoussai en un impulso se volvió a poner entre las piernas de Kaoru, con su terquedad y sus respuestas lo habían vuelto a poner duro de nuevo y se volvió a introducir en ella. Los movimientos eran rápidos, los dos estaban a un ritmo en el que ella no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, él mordió su oreja "Kaoru, oh sí Kaoru, eres mía en cuerpo y alma de ahora y hasta el final de los tiempos" se detuvo para acomodarse y tomarla más profundo "di mi nombre Kaoru, di que eres mía, di que yo soy tu dueño" le decía a él mientras se movía dentro de ella. Ella respondió con el placer entre sus labios "soy tuya, tu eres mi dueño, mi alma te pertenece Battoussai" en ese momento los dos llegaron al placer supremo. El salió de ella para dirigirse a su cómoda y sacar un cuchillo de plata. La volteó hacía el, todavía ella estaba sintiendo los resquicios de placer cuando le dijo "ahora, un pacto de sangre" cuando le hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano con el cuchillo. Battoussai sorbió la sangre dulce de Kaoru hasta quedar satisfecho mientras que ella se volvió a estremecer y sentir calor en su centro. Cuando él estuvo satisfecho se hizo un corte en su pecho, la tomó y acercó su rostro al corte para que ella bebiera lo cual hizo con gusto, ya que no importaba que fuera de este hombre sería libre de dos personas que ella odiaba profundamente: su abuela por haberla vendido y a Enishi por haberla comprado.

Battoussai al estar satisfecho la acostó y la besó sintiendo las trazas de su sangre. La dejaría descansar antes de llevarla con él pequeña tonta, pensó, si hizo un pacto pero ahora él podía llevársela al infierno sin que ella o el mismo Dios se opusieran.

El demonio no tardó en encontrar a la abuela, una señora fea y sin una pierna, rodeada en botellas de alcohol, cantando las canciones de la estación con el tono de borrachos empedernidos. Ante tal escena Battoussai sintió asco y repulsión "Veo que disfrutas el alcohol comprado con el dinero de la venta de tu nieta" La señora detuvo su canto y lo miró con esos ojos vidriosos mostrando la vida que tuvo en su pasado no tan grato. La abuela contestó con gracia "sabía que esa niña me daría mucho dinero cuando creciera, yo solamente la crié para el matadero" para reírse con esa risa de tristeza "esa niña no debió nacer, su madre, mi estúpida hija se enamoró de uno de sus clientes, un pobretón instructor de kendo, se escapó del negocio obligándome a mí a regresar a trabajar para mantener mis vicios. Afortunadamente los dos murieron y siendo yo la única pariente viva me encargué de cuidar a su tesoro. No tardé en encontrarle comprador y mire usted gané lo suficiente para seguir con mis vicios 10 años más" Ella miró a Battoussai. Él no perdió el tiempo con el insecto y de un tajo le cortó la garganta, chorreando sangre por todos lados.

Con la abuela no perdió el tiempo, pero con Enishi se dio tiempo para hacerlo sufrir, el muy imbécil quiso pelear con él, quiso matarlo usando dos espadas de plata. Que tonto era, no puedes matar al supremo demonio con espadas de plata y luego el despacho de él rodeado de crucifijos, que no lo hiciera reír. Cuando se fastidió del juego lo tomó por el cuello, "Enishi, Enishi. No tengo nada contra ti, aún y cuando tu hermana era una zorra y me hiciste una cicatriz no te iba a hacer nada, te iba a dejar vivir, incluso te hubiera concedido la inmortalidad a mi servicio pero verás, Kaoru me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar y por eso vas a morir pero descuida, volverás a ver a tu hermana" para de un movimiento destrozarle el cuello.

Comenzaba a clarear, los demonios debían regresar a donde pertenecían sólo esperaban a su líder que en ese momento se encontraba en los brazos de su amante.

Battoussai le estaba mostrando las dos cabezas a Kaoru. Él no había mentido y había cumplido su parte del trato. Ella se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él, tomó el cuchillo para cortarse las venas como pago cuando él la detuvo "No Kaoru, no escaparás de mí" ella lo miró curiosa "no me iba a escapar, tú me pediste mi alma a cambio y eso te iba a dar" El le quitó el cuchillo de las manos para abrazarla "tu pago es venir conmigo al infierno, no volverás a este mundo y estarás conmigo para siempre" Ella lo miró y le acarició la cicatriz "que así sea" para besarlo, se separaron cuando ella necesitó recuperar el aliento, él la cubrió con su capa y la tomó en brazos, llegaron a las puertas del infierno donde ella vio a personas esperándolos uno de ellos se acercó a ellos.

"Lo esperábamos señor, ¿ella es una humana para castigar?" Battoussai vio a Sano y se rio "ella es mía, pero hay dos almas que llegaron hoy que merecen un tratamiento especial"

Sano al saber el significado sólo preguntó "¿Por cuánto tiempo?" a lo que la respuesta fue "hasta que el infierno se congele" Sano afirmó con la cabeza para luego atravesar las puertas del infierno junto con los otros demonios.

Battoussai y Kaoru fueron los últimos en entrar para comenzar la eternidad juntos mientras que en una parte de la ciudad se incendiaba un edificio borrando vestigios de dos cabezas y de las pertenencias terrenales de un demonio.

En las 3 noches de libertad de los demonios el infierno era un desierto, todos ellos estaban en la Tierra para divertirse y corromper humanos. Sin embargo, en una parte profunda de ese infierno se escuchaban los gemidos y jadeos de una mujer disfrutando de sentir el placer una y otra vez. El no la dejaba ir, desde que ella llegó al infierno él no se apartaba de su lado, la poseía cuantas veces quería, la hacía venirse una y otra vez en donde fuera, donde él quisiera.

El no se cansaba de estar en su interior, sentirla, hacerla llegar de mil maneras, la amaba, la corrompía y la amoldaba a su gusto y placer una y otra vez. Si era amor, no lo sabía pero no podía apartarse de ella y jamás la compartiría con alguien porque ella era suya afirmando ella el juramente mil veces.

Volvieron a encontrar el placer quedando ella extenuada, la dejó descansar. Mirando su vasto reino no pudo más que sentirse en paz, la cual no duró mucho porque sintió una presencia desagradable. "¿Qué haces aquí hermano? Que yo recuerde no te invité a venir" De las sombras salió su hermano mayor Saito "mi padre me envió por la humana que tienes aquí, dice que la lleve al cielo y a cambio él te dará su perdón" Battoussai lo miró con los ojos ambarinos "Dile a mi padre, que la humana es mía yo hace tiempo dejé de pedir su perdón" Se estaba yendo cuando Saito le gritó "Te das cuenta que has preferido a una humana que a nuestro padre, tú qué dices que los humanos son insectos" El se volteó y le enseñó el dedo medio a lo que Saito soltó la carcajada.

Battoussai regresó al cuarto donde estaba su amante dormida, se desnudó y se acostó a un lado de ella para despertarla a besos y volver a tomarla. Si, los humanos eran insectos para avasallar y controlar pero él en el infierno tenía el libre albedrío que el siempre deseó y como tal estaba en libertad de escoger y a amar a una humana, a su Kaoru, su eterna amante.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. La historia si y el lemon también

Comienza noviembre y yo sigo con mis fantasías locas. Hace frío y me gustaría tener a alguien que me mantenga calientita. Por ahora me conformaré con estas historias que si bien no llegan a ser obras de la literatura, al menos me hacen sentirme liberada con estos oneshots

Teoría vs práctica

Kaoru estaba andando a paso lento rumbo a su dormitorio. Iba triste, molesta y decepcionada del amor y sobretodo de los hombres. Bueno, no todos los hombres, sólo uno en particular: Enishi Yukishiro su ahora ex novio.

¿Qué le costaba a Enishi a esperar a que ella estuviera lista? El era su primer novio, a las dos semanas de salir con él decidió que él iba a ser su primero y si todo salía como ella esperaba, su último.

Durante todo ese tiempo se estuvo preparando. Comenzó a hacer ejercicio, alimentarse mejor, cuidar de su piel y sobre todo a informarse, a leer y educarse en los temas del placer y del sexo. Conforme iba leyendo desde revistas hasta libros científicos se dio cuenta que no era simplemente que el hombre lo metiera y sacara. Era muy importante que ella también disfrutara y todos, absolutamente todos los escritos decían que ella tenía que estar lista sino no podría disfrutar la experiencia.

Pero para un hombre del carácter de Enishi la espera, desespera. Al principio la molestia era sutil incluso pensaba que era una táctica de Kaoru para encenderlo pero al pasar el tiempo y con la influencia de su hermana Tomoe se fue desesperando más a tal grado de salir con otra mujer al mismo tiempo que salía con Kaoru.

Kaoru descubrió el desliz en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Megumi. Se estaba divirtiendo, disfrutaba el baile, la algarabía, todos sus amigos estaban ahí y aunque estuviera también Tomoe en la fiesta estaba disfrutando, no se dio cuenta cuando Enishi se separó del grupo para subir las escaleras con su amante y encerrarse en un cuarto.

En la fiesta, su mejor amigo y novio de Megumi, Sanosuke, le presentaba a un amigo. "Se llama Kenshin" le dijo. Kaoru quedó impresionada con las facciones de Kenshin, aun y cuando no era muy alto tenía el cabello rojizo, unos ojos color violeta impresionantes y una cicatriz en su mejilla. Kenshin se presentó "Mucho gusto Kaoru" y estrechó su mano. Al primer contacto los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica, Kaoru se ruborizó mientras que Kenshin estaba abstraído de haber sentido eso ya que jamás lo había sentido.

La fiesta seguía su curso y cada quien estaba bailando o platicando con diferentes amigos. Kaoru notó la ausencia de Enishi y comenzó a buscarlo al no encontrarlo se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala y pudo notar que Tomoe se comía de besos a Kenshin. Qué fáciles son los hombres, pensaba ella.

Kenshin sintió la mirada de Kaoru y se detuvo de seguir besando a Tomoe. Ella se dio cuenta del rechazo y siguió tentando a la nueva conquista pero notó rápidamente que él ya no le correspondía. Se dio cuenta que él miraba a alguien más y al seguir la mirada se dio cuenta que veía a Kaoru, murmuró "maldita entrometida". Desde que la conoció la odio, arraigándose más cuando ella empezó a salir con su hermano Enishi pero su hermano le contaba todo incluso que él estaba con otra. Valiéndose de eso, esbozó una sonrisa maligna, besó a Kenshin para luego decirle "ahora regreso, no te muevas de aquí" para dirigirse a ella.

Kaoru miró cuando Tomoe se acercaba, le crispaba los nervios tenerla cerca pero tenía que aprender a plantarle cara si quería estar en buenos términos con su novio.

Las dos se vieron las caras. Tomoe se rió con su risa falsa y su amable (fastidioso) sarcasmo, "si buscas a mi hermano, creo que entró al baño del primer cuarto a mano derecha; creo que se sentía indispuesto del estómago" le dijo Tomoe.

Kaoru no sabía si creerle o no pero le siguió el juego. "Gracias Tomoe, iré a ver como se encuentra" para ponerse de pie y pasar a un lado de ella. Kenshin notó la interacción y la falsa cortesía de las dos mujeres, pero sobretodo notó los celos y la envidia que emanaba Tomoe para con Kaoru no quedando desapercibido que Tomoe golpeó a Kaoru en el hombro al pasar a un lado de ella.

Tomoe regresó con Kenshin para seguir besándolo. Desde que lo vio entrar a la fiesta lo quiso para ella, esa noche prometía, ya se estaba imaginado como sería tener relaciones con el joven que la atrajo con la simple mirada y que veía que era rico. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, muy pronto tendría su futuro asegurado.

Kaoru subió las escaleras, al acercase a la puerta que le dijo Tomoe comenzó a escuchar susurros, gemidos y el ligero crujir de la cama. Se imaginó lo peor y en cierta manera esperaba que quien estuviera teniendo sexo que no fuera Enishi. Movió la manija de la puerta y al empujarla se encontró a Enishi con otra mujer en una posición que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Enishi estaba encima de la mujer moviéndose dentro de ella jadeando de placer, mientras que la mujer arqueaba la espalda para que el besara y lamiera sus senos.

Kaoru quiso ser madura pero no lo logró. "Eres un bastardo!" Le gritó a Enishi para dar irse hacia el y golpearlo con el puño cerrado, alcanzó a golpearlo en la boca y un ojo. El, débil por el esfuerzo, a duras penas logró evitar que la siguiera golpeando pero todavía tenía fuerzas para empujarla y tirarla al piso.

Sin pudor y con todo el descaro regresó con su amante mientras le gritaba a Kaoru "me cansé de esperar! Y ni creas que iba a esperar al matrimonio, yo nunca me casaría con una frígida y santurrona como tú" para rematar con "mi hermana siempre me dijo que no valías la pena" no esperó a que Kaoru se fuera, volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de su amante poco le importó que Kaoru estuviera ahí en el cuarto.

Ella empezó a sentir asco, salió del cuarto, bajó de las escaleras tan rápido como pudo para salir a tomar aire afuera de la casa de su amiga para poder recuperar la compostura. Tomó aire profundamente para empezar a emprender la caminata a su cuarto. El camino era largo, pero la ayudaría a recomponerse y tomar fuerzas. Lloraría ya que estuviera en el calor y la seguridad de su cama.

Kenshin vio cuando Kaoru estaba bajando la escalera, notó que estaba llorando. El ver sus lágrimas, le impulsó a ir hacia ella, quería saber que le había pasado y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño porque lo haría pagar. Al dirigirse hacia ella notó que una mano lo detenía por el codo, era Tomoe "espera, ¿a dónde vas?, la fiesta apenas empieza" le dijo con un tono sensual. Kenshin le molestó que lo detuviera pues perdió de vista a Kaoru, tomó con fuerza la mano de ella para quitársela de encima "debo irme" le dijo Kenshin con sonrisa fingida para después acercarse a ella y susurrarle "no tengo interés en ti, sino quieres verme molesto te recomiendo que no me vuelvas a buscar" para quitarle la mano.

El berrinche de Tomoe ante esto fue épica. Pasarían 20 años para que los presentes olvidaran el mal papel hecho por Tomoe y cómo fue que Megumi la corrió de su casa.

Mientras tanto Kenshin buscaba desesperadamente a Kaoru, estaba preocupado por ella, en su mente se repetía que solamente quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Al no encontrarla por ninguna parte alrededor de la casa, subió a su coche para buscarla, no tardó mucho en divisarla en una de las calles. No podía pensar a todos los peligros a los que estaba expuesta al ir sola por la calle a esas horas de la madrugada.

Detuvo su coche a lado de ella "Kaoru! Espera, no te ves bien. Anda, sube que yo te llevo a tu casa" Kaoru al escuchar la voz detuvo su paso para voltear a verlo y recordó que él estaba besando a Tomoe y en su cabeza se repetía la frase "todos los hombres son iguales" Estaba tentada de rechazarlo pero estaba cansada de caminar, sus piernas le dolían pero principalmente, dentro de su interior, escuchó una voz que le decía que subiera con él, quería saber la razón de la descarga eléctrica al estar en contacto con él y el coraje que sintió al escuchar que Enishi le dijo le dio el impulso para decidir que era hora de poner la teoría en práctica.

Kaoru se acercó al coche y se subió, Kenshin puso en marcha el coche más tranquilo. Notó que la joven ya estaba más tranquila le preguntó que en donde vivía a lo que ella le contestó que en unos dormitorios para posteriormente darle las señas de cómo llegar.

El tiempo fue más corto en el coche. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Kenshin salió primero para abrirle la puerta a Kaoru, la acompañó hasta su dormitorio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio se acercó a ella lentamente, con temor, no quería asustarla aun y cuando quería besarla se conformaría con un abrazo, solamente quería sentirla cerca.

Lo que no esperó es que al abrazarla, Kaoru mordiera un poco el lóbulo de su oreja para después lamerla, eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿acaso lo estaba tentando? Si era así estaba funcionando. Se apartó del abrazo para verla, tan pronto vio los ojos azules de Kaoru quedó hipnotizado, ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. No, tenía que ser un caballero pensaba pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente ya que con cada beso del cuello y el sentir las caricias de ella en su nuca, el cuello para bajar a los hombros lo acercaba más y más.

Pero la conciencia le insistía que tenía que despertar del hechizo en el que estaba, con molestia la soltó y la apartó de él "No… espera… Kaoru" alcanzó a murmurar para ser interrumpido por ella. Kaoru le puso el dedo en su boca para callarlo y presionó un poco para introducirlo y que él lo besara.

Kaoru no quería dejarlo ir, mientras lo incitaba comenzó a sentir un candor en su interior, si esto era lujuria que así sea. No se sentía mal por hacer esas cosas con él aun y cuando lo acabara de conocer, por el contrario, jamás se sintió tan bien ni con Enishi se sintió así. Lo miraba con intensidad mientras abría la puerta, tan rápido como hizo eso le tomó las manos y entró con él, cerró la puerta para ser sorprendida con las caricias de Kenshin, la empujó hacia la puerta para besarla con desespero ella respondió, se besaron con pasión y deseo. Kenshin mordisqueó el labio inferior de ella con el fin de introducir su lengua lográndolo. Introdujo su lengua y acarició la de ella, luchando una batalla en la que el triunfador sería el placer.

Se detuvieron para recuperar la respiración, sus pechos estaban agitados pero tomaban aire al unísono. Kaoru lo miró y notó unas vetas doradas en los ojos violetas de él. Tomó su mano y le besó la palma "ven conmigo" le dijo para dirigirse al cuarto. Llegaron a la cama y ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa entre caricias y besos volvía a hechizarlo.

Sus manos por su pecho ahora desnudo, miró sus tetillas, lamió una mientras acariciaba la otra, le dio un ligero mordisco tal y como lo había leído en Cosmopolitan para encenderlo, sabía que estaba funcionando porque escuchó que el gemía. Pasó a la otra tetilla e hizo lo mismo más su mano izquierda descendía a su estómago marcado y pasó un dedo por su ombligo haciendo que el gimiera y comenzara a gruñir "Oh, me estás volviendo loco" le dijo. Ella se detuvo para mirarlo y esbozó una sonrisa subió a besarle entre el cuello y la clavícula al hacer eso se acercó tanto a él que sintió una dureza en su estómago. Estaba reaccionando, no dejaba de besarlo mientras sus manos bajaban a desabrochar el cinto y los botones de su pantalón. Notó el bulto y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del bóxer. Kenshin estaba perdiendo las fuerzas ya que estaba sintiendo mucho placer.

Kaoru sólo dio un paso para que los dos cayeran a la cama, se rieron al sentir el golpe pero después Kenshin comenzó a gemir "mmh, mmh, ohh" Ella dejó de acariciarlo ya que ella le quitó toda la ropa quedando completamente desnudo. Sintió frío, sudaba y temblaba al mismo tiempo. Con ninguna mujer había estado así tan vulnerable. La vio que ella se quitaba el vestido para quedar solo con la ropa interior y pudo ver que su cuerpo era una tentación andante, piernas largas, curvas en los lugares que a él le fascinaban, la vista de su clavícula y unos lunares que parecían tatuajes ya que estaban en lugares que invitaban a la pura tentación. La miró cuando se puso a lado de él en la cama para mirar su miembro. Ella vio un ligero brillo en él, era la prueba de que reaccionaba a sus caricias, por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo ya que era la primera vez que veía un miembro masculino en vivo y notó que era grande.

Comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, pasando los dedos por su miembro, envolviéndolo y lubricándolo. Puso en práctica todo lo aprendido y poco a poco Kenshin caía en el tormento del placer. No le importaba morir después de esto. Quería atraerla, corresponderle con caricias y besos pero ella no se dejaba, como un demonio lo eludía y dejó de insistir cuando sintió el interior de su boca. Se movían a un ritmo lento al principio para ir aumentando la velocidad. Cuando ella sintió que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, sacó su boca para acariciar con la boca las pequeñas venas y bajar hasta el perineo. La caricia y la succión que el sintió lo envió al precipicio. Jamás había liberado tanto, líquido caliente caía en su estómago y el sentía las vibraciones en su cuerpo moviéndose.

Ella se sintió triunfante al verlo tener un orgasmo, se sintió poderosa. Veía que él seguía liberando, sus caderas se movían hasta que se calmaron y observó cuando el abrió los ojos. Ella estaba a su lado, con líquido entre sus dedos que lamía con sensualidad. El olor era fuerte y el sabor agridulce, algo que los libros jamás llegaban a un acuerdo. Creía que nunca podría tragarlo y no sabía como había mujeres que disfrutaran hacerlo.

El notó todas sus facciones y cambios de actitud, respiraba lentamente. Se movió para poner las manos en su abdomen y acercarla a él pero se detuvo cuando le dijo "Debes irte" tal rechazo lo enfureció, ¿irse, después de haber alcanzado el placer? Estaba muy equivocada, se levantó de la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos comenzó a besarla de nuevo pero ahora el tomaría el control, a él le correspondía ahora hacer que encontrara su placer.

La besó con voracidad, le acarició el cuello, besó su oreja, el espacio de su cuello, succionó su vena del cuello para marcarla como suya. En la lucha logró ponerse entre sus piernas, notando que ella gemía, balbuceaba. Con cada caricia, Kaoru perdía la batalla, poco a poco se liberaba de tabúes. En su mente, repasaba las enseñanzas que todas las niñas buenas debían tener pero si algo sabía es que las niñas buenas jamás se divertían, no disfrutaban los placeres de la vida o del sexo.

Empezó a corresponderle, "más, más, sigue así" le susurraba a Kenshin y el correspondía con placer. Le rompió su brassiere y la pequeña tira de sus pantaletas. Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Kenshin acarició sus piernas, dirigiéndose al punto detrás de las rodillas, hizo un poco de presión haciendo que ella gritara "Ahhhh" bajó besando poco a poco su cuerpo, el cuello, sus senos, no tan pequeños ni tan grandes, estaban del tamaño perfecto para que sus manos la cubrieran, veía que con cada caricia, sus pezones se endurecían, los besó y mordió a placer, ella gemía más rápido. Besó su estómago, su ombligo y no perdió tiempo para bajar a su triangulo de placer que notó estaba húmedo. Le embriagó su olor y pasó su lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris "Espera, ahh, Kenshin" le dijo Kaoru.

El la miró con deseo y lujuria para después seguir besando, introducir su lengua en su calor y probarle así que el también sabía satisfacer a una mujer, comenzó a besarla pero a la vez hizo sonidos parecidos a gruñidos a la cual Kaoru sintió que tenía un vibrador dentro de sí. Comenzó a gemir y gritar más y más alto poco faltaba para sentir su primer orgasmo cuando él se detuvo. " No por favor, no te detengas, estoy tan cerca" le decía. El la besó y en su beso ella sintió el sabor de su humedad. "No koishi, debes tener tu castigo por tratar de correrme" la besó con fervor e introdujo sus dedos en ella, moviéndolos a un ritmo lento, con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris y ante tales caricias ella arqueaba más la espalda. El sonido del beso, la respiración agitada, el gemido de él, sus dedos en el interior de ella que se movían más y más rápido hacían que estuviera a punto de alcanzar su placer.

Kenshin dejó de besarla y con los dedos encontró el punto G, al acariciarlo logró que Kaoru alcanzara el orgasmo, gritó de placer, sus pies se encorvaron, su espalda se arqueó y las caderas se movían ya que el no sacó sus dedos, siguió con las caricias hasta volverla loca por segunda vez haciendo que ella sintiera mucha sensibilidad.

Al verla ahí entre sus brazos, vulnerable, tan hermosa y entregada no pudo evitar sentir posesión por ella. La quería para él, como nunca había querido a alguien. Se acomodó entre sus piernas para introducirse en ella, pero la razón volvía a golpearlo, debían protegerse aunque se volviera loco.

Bajó de la cama con rapidez para buscar la cartera en su pantalón y sacar un condón, subió a la cama para volver a estar entre las piernas de Kaoru la que todavía sentía el placer. Con los dientes rompió la envoltura y se lo puso. Volvió a estimularla al besar su vientre, sus caderas y el interior de sus muslos. Sintió la humedad de entre sus piernas y sin perder tiempo comenzó a acariciar su miembro con el de ella, cuando estuvo completamente lubricado se introdujo en ella lentamente, la sentía muy estrecha siendo difícil para él poseerla con rapidez.

Kaoru gritó al sentirlo en su interior, le dolía, comenzó a derramar lágrimas notadas por Kenshin, comenzó a notar algo mal, conforme se introducía más notó la barrera de ella. Para su asombro, esta musa del sexo era virgen, la miró con deseo y ternura, se acercó a ella y la besó tomando sus manos, mordisqueó su oreja para susurrarle "perdóname" y se introdujo completo, rompió la barrera de ella y se quedó quieto, calló el dolor de ella con besos, la acariciaba y estimulabs hasta que sintió que ella se movía para sentirlo más.

La teoría jamás preparó a Kaoru para el dolor que sintió en su interior, pero tampoco para la oleada de placer que sentiría después. Cada golpe, cada movimiento la acercaba más y más al placer, nunca pensó que sentiría eso con alguien que conocía la primera vez. Este extraño sería su primera vez, ella se perdió en los ojos de él, en sus caricias, en el vaivén de sus caderas. Lo sintió tan profundo en su interior, él cada vez aceleraba más y más el ritmo. Jadeos y gritos inundaban el cuarto, los dos sudaban y no dejaban de acariciarse.

Ella lo quería sentir más profundo cuando él la asió a su pecho para sentarla encima de él, el movimiento y la posición hicieron que ella sintiera lo que buscaba. Él estaba perdido en ella, estaba hasta lo más profundo, la estrechez de su interior lo hacía sentir mucho calor y placer. "Estoy cerca Kenshin, por favor, por favor" le dijo Kaoru. Kenshin la volvió a besar y acarició su clítoris con los dedos provocando que ella tuviera un orgasmo que superaba por mucho los otros dos anteriores. Kenshin la alcanzó poco después excitado por el placer de ella.

Tardaron en acompasar las respiraciones y recuperarse por lo que había sucedido. Sus cuerpos seguían sudorosos y estaban abrazados. Ella lo miraba con esos ojos azules, se sentía adolorida pero a la vez nunca se sintió mejor, acarició la cicatriz en forma de cruz, sentía curiosidad por saber que le había sucedido. Tal caricia fue recibida con placer por parte de Kenshin, estaba a punto de volver a besarla pero escuchó "Las relaciones basadas en el sexo nunca funcionan" eso hizo que se riera a carcajada abierta. Kaoru no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que había hablado con voz alta lo que había pensado, la pena que sentía hizo que se ruborizara toda.

Tal reacción le dio a Kenshin mucho placer. Se puso encima de ella para mirarla "No sabes cómo disfrutaré hacerte cambiar de opinión koishi" para volverla abrazar y besar durante esa noche y todas las noches siguientes.


End file.
